duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Policeman's Third Ball: The Music
The Secret Policeman's Third Ball: The Music is a live compilation album/video featuring Duran Duran, recorded at the London Palladium in London, UK over four consecutive nights (26-29 March 1987). Recorded by Elephant House Production, the album was released by Virgin with royalties going to Amnesty International. About the album The album features an acoustic performance by Duran Duran at the London Palladium, a 2,286 capacity venue located at 8 Argyll Street in Soho, London. In 1976, British comedy actor John Cleese brought together stars from UK comedy programmes such as Monty Python's Flying Circus, The Goodies and also the Cambridge stage show Beyond The Fringe to create a comedy show to benefit Amnesty International. Gradually John Cleese's comedy shows began to be integrated with rock music. This 1987 show featured a line-up of musicians, with several who were already veterans of earlier Amnesty International benefit events in the UK and the USA, such as Bob Geldof, Peter Gabriel, Jackson Browne and Lou Reed. Other performers included Kate Bush, Dave Gilmour, Mark Knopfler, Joan Armatrading and Duran Duran. The comedic performers in the show were talents familiar primarily just to British audiences which included Stephen Fry & Hugh Laurie, Mel Smith & Griff Rhys Jones, Dawn French & Jennifer Saunders, Lenny Henry, Ben Elton and Robbie Coltrane. The album features an exclusive live acoustic performance of "Save a Prayer ('Til The Morning After)" by Duran Duran, a track released as a 7" promo single in 1987. Highlights from the show were also released on video, with a slightly different track listing. Track listing Album - Virgin V2458: #"Running Up That Hill" - Kate Bush (With David Gilmour) #"Save a Prayer ('Till The Morning After)" - Duran Duran #"Voices Of Freedom" - Lou Reed (With Jackson Brown, Peter Gabriel and Youssou N'Dour) #"This Is The World Calling" - Bob Geldof #"For Everyman" - Jackson Brown #"Victim Of Love" - Erasure #"Wouldn't It Be Good" - Nik Kershaw #"(I Love It When You) Call Me Names" - Joan Armatrading #"Imagine" - Mark Knopfler and Chet Atkins #"Biko" - Peter Gabriel (Featuring Lou Reed, Youssou N'Dour, Habib Faye, Rick Bell and Oumar N'Gom) Video - Virgin VVD270: #"Victim Of Love" - Erasure #"Save a Prayer ('Till The Morning After)" - Duran Duran #"Ship Of Fools" - World Party #"(I Love It When You) Call Me Names" - Joan Armatrading #"Running Up That Hill" - Kate Bush #"Tell It To Your Heart" - Lou Reed #"Voices Of Freedom" - Lou Reed #"For Everyman" - Jackson Brown #"El Salvador" - Jackson Brown and Paul Brady #"This Is The World Calling" - Bob Geldof #"Imagine" - Mark Knopfler and Chet Atkins #"Biko" - Peter Gabriel Album credits *Artwork by (illustration) - Colin Wheeler *Artwork (sleeve design) - The Design Clinic *Directed by - Ken O'Neill *Executive Producer - John Gau, Pat Duffy *Music Co-ordinator - Paul Gambaccini *Photography - Davies & Starr *Producer - Neville Bolt, Tony Hollingsworth *Producer (supervising) - Steve Parr See also *Duran Duran - 1987 Bootleg CDs *Save A Prayer: Secret Policeman's Third Ball Category:Live albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Concerts Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Official various artists compilation videos and DVDs